


Crying at 1:23

by Purplelaughter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelaughter/pseuds/Purplelaughter
Summary: Why is Akaashi crying?





	

‘SLAP’ 

The noise shook Bokuto from his sweet dream of riding an owl named chico. His eyes fluttered open to the view of his bedside table. The bright green light of his digital alarm clock, reading one twenty three am, hurt his groggy eyes as he reached consciousness. With a sigh he turned over to see what the noise was, the rustle of the sheets seemed so loud against the darkness of their room. 

 

Immediately he frowned and his eyes widened. Before him, Akaashi was sitting up straight in their bed, his face shaded darkly by his reading light that was once attached to his book. Now, it had fallen out and rested in his blanketed lap. It was his expression, though, that caused Bokuto to be quite shaken to his utmost attention. Akaashi was crying. Silently, true, but the tears were falling freely down his flushed cheeks and falling onto his collarbone as his lips quivered and his eyes staring forward at nothing in particular. 

 

This was out of character for him, showing his emotions so vividly, so freely. He was one to keep his emotions close to him. In the beginning of their relationship, Bokuto had taken his lack of expression as he didn't feel as strongly as Bokuto did. However, as he came to learn, he was very wrong. Akaashi felt things as deeply as Bokuto did; he simply did not let them reach his face. They came out as other things, though. The brush of a hand, a flash of his eyes, maybe even a gentle kiss when he thought no one was looking. But this, this crying Akaashi concerned him, even making Bokuto himself a little teary eyed.

“..Babe?” he said as softly as possible (for him, anyways). He looked up at his beautiful boyfriend who sniffled gently as he rubbed his nose. He sighed shakily, trying to keep his breath under control. He waited for a response, not pushing for it. For whatever reason he was crying, it must have been really close and deep to him. 

“....My favorite character died…” 

There was, for what felt like eternity, a moment of silence as Bokuto let the information settle in. 

“PFFt.” Bokuto tried his best to hide his laugh. He had no intentions of being mean; it was simply the relief that nothing horrific -though the death of a character is rather tragic- that made him laugh. His laughter earned him a slap on the arm. 

“Ow!” He said, though it still more of a laugh than a cry of pain. 

“Don't laugh at me.” Akaashi frowned down at him, and Bokuto felt his heart melt all at once. 

“I’m sorry ‘Kaaashiii,” Bokuto mumbled the nickname he developed for him over the years as he rolled even further to embrace him, ignoring the book pressing into his ribs. “I just saw you crying and it scared me, that's all.” He kissed his chin, the only place he could reach at the time. 

“Oh.” he said silently, turning the reading light off with a muffle click. Bokuto smiled in the darkness. 

“Mhhmm,” Bokuto hummed as he shifted  to gingerly take the book out from under him, place it on the bedside table, and lightly embrace Akaashi once more. “I'm sorry your favorite character died. Now come on, sleep.” Before the other could even reply, Bokuto was able to pull him down into the covers and kissed his tears away, snuggling himself closer to him, his beautiful, crying Akaashi. And with ever kiss planted onto his neck, Bokuto felt his love dip into sleep. And soon, so did he. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot that I thought of at 1:23


End file.
